


Biased? I'm not?

by deandelion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seungcheol being WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandelion/pseuds/deandelion
Summary: Seungcheol is not biased EXCEPT to one person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FINALS IS DONE! DAB!

As the leader of a thirteen member group, Seungcheol should not be biased. He should treat everyone equally and agree plus disagree in things that is a hundred percent right. Only one person is an exception in this rule by the way.

Standing outside the studio with his head peaking inside, he sees (the love of his life) Jihoon doing what he is the best at. It's one in the morning and as always, he needs to drag the producer home like he always do every week. 

“Jihoonie,” he sweetly calls since Jihoon never cares except when Seungcheol uses that cute voice.

“Go away,“ and Jihoon's reply would always be the same.

Seungcheol steps in the studio and lock it. He (kinda) run to Jihoon and quickly hug him like his life depends on it. Curses fills the studio because Jihoon always hate it when Seungcheol pulls this kind of stunts.

After a few minutes, Seungcheol can only hear silence that means Jihoon gave up and starts to melt in his arms. He deeply loves how Jihoon hides his softness for the older male in order to not be embarrass. 

“You know Cheol,” Jihoon mumbles while he is trap in Seungcheol's body. “I hate you.”

“I love you too honey bun.”

\--

The first time the whole group calls out Seungcheol about his bias with Jihoon is about Jihoon's double personality. 

Everyone knows Jihoon is stress when their comeback date is getting nearer. He would practically shout at everything and get mad when he just hear someone breathing. This totally pisses off the whole group except Seungcheol, as always.

“Hyung, why do you never call out Jihoon-hyung?” Hansol asks as the twelve of them (minus Jihoon) are resting in the dorm after practicing. “You heard everyone's side for the past months about our complaint to Jihoon-hyung but we never hear yours.”

“Because I understand him.”

Seungcheol hears all the members say that it's bullshit and as usual he is biased. He never really thought he is a biased person and that's one of the reason the company chose him as the leader. So why is the whole group suddenly targeting him?

“We know you love Jihoon-hyung more than he loves you but at least know all his fault,“ Seungkwan says and rolls his eyes. 

The whole group agrees and nods at the third youngest. Seungcheol thinks this is unfair.

“I'm not bia- Oh hey Jihoonie.” Seungcheol changes his (nearly) shouting voice to sweet one when he sees Jihoon open the door to their dorm.

The whole group sighs to Seungcheol and quickly stands up to leave the scene. The composer looks at the members leaving and Seungcheol who is looking at him sweetly.

“What happened?” Jihoon asks his boyfriend.

Seungcheol smiles and hugs Jihoon. “It's nothing love. They are just jealous that we are sweet and our relationship is so happy.”

\--

The first time Seungcheol dislikes a member is when he sees Jihoon and Soonyoung in the photoshoot of their new CF.

Going home after the photoshoot, Seungcheol did not talk to anyone and goes to his room (shared with Jeonghan, Mingyu and Jihoon) to sulk. He is not jealous that Jihoon and Soonyoung clearly looks like a married couple in the picture. He is mad that it's not him with Jihoon.

“You scared the fucking shit of me,” Jeonghan dramatically screams. 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and cross his arms. He is not in the mood to joke around when his own boyfriend looks like he does not care. 

Since the photoshoot, Seungcheol did not talk to him and clearly trying to cling to Joshua. He wants Jihoon to feel jealous too. Even going home, he sat beside Joshua and not Jihoon. Pulling all those acts, the younger male still does not look bothered.

Jeonghan raises his eyebrow at their childish leader in front of him.

“Seungcheol-hyung, Jihoon is asking for you to go with him in the store.” Chan calls him.

Hearing Jihoon and go with him in the same sentence, the jealousy and angry feeling inside his heart is gone. Like an athlete, he dashes outside the room in just a second.

Jeonghan scoffs at how pathetic his friend is.


End file.
